


Experiment

by bethgreenesgf



Category: GLOW (TV 2017)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Female Friendship, Masturbation, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethgreenesgf/pseuds/bethgreenesgf
Summary: "I could teach you, if you like?"





	Experiment

"Last night, you sounded really...it sounded good when you were — good for you, I mean! When you were, um —."

"Masturbating?" Rhonda kitten-pawed her way up Carmen's comforter until she was practically in her lap. "Have you never masturbated?"

"I have! I mean, I've tried." Carmen blushed. "It's just...growing up with all guys, I couldn't ask them how to — y'know?"

"I could teach you, if you like?" Carmen's eyes darted up from her knee where Rhonda traced little circles to meet the other girl's eager eyes. "Oh, it could be like a hands-on experiment! Brittanica at your sexy service."

 


End file.
